The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleja plant botanically known as Buddleja davidii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tobudpipur’.
‘Tobudpipur’ originated from open pollination of the female or seed parent a proprietary Buddleja identified as BU04005 (not patented) and an unknown male or pollen parent. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Tobudpipur’ was selected by the inventor in the 2005 as a single plant in Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Tobudpipur’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in 2006 in Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.